


Random one shots tbh

by Devil_RoseRouge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Stupidity, Threesome - F/F/F, please give me ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_RoseRouge/pseuds/Devil_RoseRouge
Summary: Just some random one shotsIf u want a certain pairing or whatever just put in comments





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again if u would like a certain pairing just ask in comments

I watch out the window of the compartment at the stunning youngest child of the Weasley's Ginny. She is so beutiful, fiery and challenging. I would love to have her all to myself. Oh but not just get no. I want her and Luna Lovegood. As this is my eighth year I might actually stand a chance. All I have to do is be nice to everyone especially when they are near and say sorry to them. 

"Earth to Pansy Parkinson. Is it alright if me and Luna sit in here with you Everywhere else is full." I hear a soft voice behind me. I look back at the platform, or where it was cause we had begun to move. Slowly, I turn to face the two girls of my dreams and nod shyly. Ok, old plan is out the window. This is gonna be a long year. 

I try to look at the girls when they are not looking. As I look out the window at the clouds and fields going by i strangely begin to feel fingers walking up my thigh and up my arm whilst a foot is rubbing up the inside of my leg. Tentatively i look at the two girls and notice that Luna is now right in front of me and Ginny is sitting right next to me. "Uh, w...what are you two doing?" I ask them trying to mask my hope. "Look here's the thing we want you and with you glancing at us every ten seconds and the list in your eyes is anything to go by then that means you want us to." Ginny answers me happily. 

That is when I realise that their eyes have darkened with lust. Then I feel nimble fingers playing with my robes, struggling to get them off. So I decide to help them out and take off my robes and slowly unbutton my school shirt after taking off my jumper. I snap my fingers and all curtains close and lights come on instead. That is when I can not take it anymore and kiss Ginny on the lips. It is a bit messy at first but it slowly gets better, her lips taste of strawberries and cream. I lick her bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter and to my delight she opens her mouth for my tongue to dance with hers.

I can feel Luna tugging off my skirt and Ginny's clothes as well. Then me and Ginny have to come up for air, sadly. After a couple of punctual of air Luna drags me in for a kiss. It isn't messy at all unlike with Ginny, no it is tongue straight away. She also tastes different from Ginny instead she tastes of rhubarb and custard. 

I try to unclip her bra but she stood me and ends the kiss. I whimper at the lips of her lips on mine. "Before we go any further, we need to know if this is one time or if you wanna be girlfriends?" Luna asks me.  
"I want to be girlfriends if it is alright with both of you and I think we should take it slow." I reply calmly , luckily both girls now and kiss me one at a time quickly then eachother. Then all I can think is I am the luckiest girl in the world.


	2. Draco/Harry, Hermione/Pansy and Ron/ Blaise

Why did this always happen to him.

Draco looked across the great hall to see Harry bloody Potter flirting with Weaslette. The guy that should be his is so near yet so far away. 

"Your staring again." Blaise points out to him, bringing him back to reality.

"Darling, just go talk to him, in fact both of you go talk to the boys you have been lusting after for years." Pansy says with a smirk, knowing full well that it is impossible for them to go over to Harry bloody Potter and Ron fucking Weasley.

"What about you and Granger, Pans?" Draco spat back. Pansy goes beetroot red and ducks her pwn head down and mumbles something.

"We can't hear you!" Draco says in a sing song voice.

"We...We have already made out and are dating."She whispers a bit louder so they can hear her.

"WHAT!!!! NOW WE HAVE TO GO OVER TO THEM!!" Draco and Blaise shout at the same time causeibg the whole hall to look at them.

"she came to me." Whines Pansy

 

Later that same day...

The three friends are walking to lunch together when they bump into the golden trio. 

"Hey, why were you guys shouting earlier at breakfast." Hermione asks the Slytherins genuinly curious and also asking for her two freinds who seemed to have turned tomato red and staring at Draco and Blaise. Both of which seem to have gone red and staring at Harry and Ron.

"Well uhhhh, they may have found out about us." Pansy answers her truthfully not bothering to try and lie. 

"Wait, what?" Ron asks Hermione calmly being the first boy to recover. 

"Ron, me and Pansy are dating, i know...." Hermione tries to calmly and safely explain to Ron.

"Phew, thats great 'mione. And here i was worried you may not accept me for being gay." Ron cut in before she was finished. "But its also great you like someone who is just as smart and pretty as you. I'm happy for you both."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron???" Hermione exclaims confused with this new Ron

"He's always been like this he just kept it a secret i kinda find it cute." Blaise says then before haveing Ron against a wall and snogging the life oit of him.

"Harry did you...."Hermione looks back to Harry and Draco who are also snogging against a wall with Harry aginst the wall and Draco pining him there. 

Hermione only has a minute to be confused before she to is being pushed against a wall and haveing a female slytherin snogging the daylights out of her. 

 

 


End file.
